


everwonder

by cyanidas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Prose Poem, the point of view is subjective here, this whole piece is very short and up to interpretation, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidas/pseuds/cyanidas
Summary: what do you think?





	everwonder

"and welcome to a game called ___!"

a game called what? no. thats not the name. it hasnt been called that in years. why would he ever assume that would be its name? 

the game has never been called that and never will. so why did he assume that was its name? he wasnt playing that game, a game called that has never existed.

...ahah, how silly of him...!

"haha, sorry that's not the game i'm playing - what i'm actually playing is..."

 

the name. 

 

whats the name of the game?

 

is he even playing anything? 

is the reality contained to a billion little pixels really the reality in which he hypothetically manifests his puppets?

or is the name of the game, the player himself? 

the coded digits you enter in your winning screens and use to log into your effigies - are they a handle of your own? 

do you control the life of your own prodigy?

do the choices you make in a world of your imagination really reflect the character you build and act on in your primary reality?

are those puppets you generate into thin coded air ones that you control - or do the choices they make become a life of their own, and in turn control you?

what does it really mean to be who you are?

what does it really mean, to have a persona?

what do you really mean?

 

he wipes at his weary pulsing eye, ignoring the dull grainy headache, and restarts his recording.


End file.
